Lego House
by MidnightRain6593
Summary: When a stranger shows up at Bonnie's door late one night, her and Damon's fate becomes entwined in the strangest of ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor am I making any profit from this whatsoever. Characters, etc. all belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: So if you follow me on Tumblr, you know I've been planning this fic for about a month. It's loosely based on season 6 of Charmed (and if you've seen that show, then you'll recognize what plotline from that season I'm using…or if you follow me on Tumblr you already know what this fic is about).**

**Anywho, just to let you know more about the timeline in this fic in case you get a tad confused: In this fic, Bonnie and Damon spent four years on the other side and this fic takes place three years after they return to Mystic Falls (so basically this takes place seven years after the season 5 finale).**

**Oh, and also, a huge thank you to all my buddies here and on Tumblr who helped me out in various ways when I was planning this fic. The people in the Bamon fandom are seriously the best!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie sighed, as she cliped her up to keep it out of her sweat-damp face. It was summer nights like these that made her regret ever letting it grow back. It was late at night and she was currently pouring over registration information for medical school.

After spending four years on where they had been sent to when the Other Side collapsed, Bonnie and Damon had finally made it back to Mystic Falls.

The first surprise they got when they returned was that the same amount of time that had passed on the Other Side had also passed in Mystic Falls. Bonnie had assumed that there would have been a difference because they had literally been zapped into a different dimension, but she was grateful to have been proven wrong.

Other surprises came in the form of how much things had changed in Mystic Falls. Stefan and Caroline had started a steady relationship not long after Bonnie and Damon disappeared. Elena somehow had a fling with Tyler that turned into a steady relationship (and, boy, did no one see that coming) and they both had decided to move to Denver about a year later. They were still happily together and Elena was getting ready to begin her residency to become a pediatric doctor. Jeremy had apparently refused to leave with Elena at first, but after about two years of Bonnie being gone, he had moved to Denver with Elena and Tyler.

Being on the Other Side had been a different experience, too. Her and Damon had literally been zapped to some alternate universe where no supernatural things existed and neither one of them had had any powers (although, Bonnie had lost her powers long before getting sucked into the whole other dimension). They had spent four years in a nice, sleepy town that was somewhat similar to Mystic Falls (minus all the ridiculous pomp and pageantry that had always permeated Mystic Falls).

Yet, one morning, Bonnie and Damon had woken up in the woods and they knew they had been returned to Mystic Falls. They never did figure out how or why that happened. Still, though, they had come back, Bonnie with her witch powers fully intact and Damon with his vampire powers, and after three years, there was no sign of them getting sucked back into whatever dimension they had landed in.

When Tyler, Elena, and Jeremy caught wind of Bonnie and Damon's return, they drove all the way back to Mystic Falls to see for themselves.

Bonnie could still remember the awkwardness of having that whole conversation with Jeremy.

"I don't know what to say," he had admitted. "I didn't want to give up on you, but…"

"It's okay," Bonnie had assured him. Caroline had already broken the news to her Jeremy had been in a relationship with a girl he met at college in Denver for two years and Bonnie had been okay with that. "I didn't expect you to wait at all. I mean, me and Damon were literally blinked out of existence, so it's not like we ever expected to return. And you know I'd never want to put your life on hold for me ever." Pause. "Besides, it's four years since I've been gone. Things change, _people _change."

They had parted amicably with a hug and then he, Tyler, and Elena had returned to Denver to continue with their lives. And Bonnie was genuinely all happy for them.

Damon had taken Elena being with someone else surprisingly well. He didn't go on a rampage, or turn off his emotions, or anything. Instead, he reconnected with Alaric and Enzo they had formed the bromance trio from hell. And he had even managed to repair his relationship with Stefan.

He still drank his weight in liquor every day (sometimes even more), still womanized, and could still be the world's biggest jackass. However, the time on the Other Side had changed him (it changed _both _of them) and it seemed like after spending over a hundred and sixty years on this earth, Damon was finally getting himself together.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Caroline had asked Bonnie when she returned and the dust had mostly settled.

"I don't know…I guess it's time I finally got my life on track, give it the old college try or whatever."

And that was exactly what she did. Okay, so going straight back to college hadn't exactly been the most glamorous or exciting thing to do, but it was _normal._

At first she hadn't been sure what she even wanted to do with her life. She knew she enjoyed nature and creating different potions and herbal remedies.

That's when she discovered naturopathy. It wasn't a large field, but it still required a medical degree. Plus, it allowed her to use her homeopathic skills and still help people.

She could still remember Elena to beware of organic chemistry when she told the pretty brunette that she was going to pursue pre-med and then med school. Elena hadn't been lying when she said it wasn't easy, but she had made it through, done well on her MCAT, and got accepted to some decent medical schools.

She had decided on a medical school only about an hour from Mystic Falls. However, Bonnie hadn't quite decided whether she wanted to make the hour commute back and forth almost every day or if she should go find an apartment that was closer.

A sudden pounding on her front door almost made her jump a foot in the air.

_Who the hell would be knocking at this time of night? _Bonnie wondered.

There was no way it was Stefan, Damon, or Caroline; Stefan would have called before coming over and Damon and Caroline would have just walked right through the door without even bothering to knock.

Frowning, Bonnie got up from the kitchen table and slowly made her way towards the front door. The insistent pounding continued.

There may not have been any threat in Mystic Falls for years now, but that didn't make Bonnie any less paranoid.

_Thank God I got my magic back when we returned from the Other Side. It's nice being able to defend myself again._

Bonnie carefully twisted the doorknob, slowly opening the door. The boy standing on her front porch looked like he couldn't have been more than eighteen, if even that.

"Oh, thank God you're home," he said in obvious relief. "I really need your help."

"What happened? Did your car breakdown?" Bonnie asked, still tense. She was concerned for the boy, but the second vampires and other creatures became a part of her life, she was automatically more wary of any stranger that supposedly came looking for help.

"Huh?" The boy replied, clearly confused. "Oh, no, I didn't mean that kind of help," he replied quickly. "I meant _magical _help. See…I'm…ah, damn, how do I put this? Uh…I'm from the future and I'm in a lot of trouble."

* * *

**A/N: So there you have the first chapter. I know it's short, but it's just to lay the groundwork so I could give a lot of background info, but obviously there's still a lot that will get told throughout the fic.**

**Oh, and about Bonnie seeking a Naturopathic degree: Yes, it's a real medical degree you can get. However, I'm going to be taking some liberties with getting into med-school, etc. partially because I only know the basics behind that stuff and partially because that's the only way it'll work in this fic (not to mention licensing and degree requirements differ so much between each state that it's totally mind-boggling).**

**I know it's also a cheap copout to pretty much write Elena and Jeremy and Tyler out of this fic, but I just couldn't find a decent place for them to fit in this fic. But I still tried to give some closure and a happy ending for their characters.**

**If you're curious to know more about Tyler and Elena's background story in this fic, check out my one-shot, "A Fresh Start." It shows how Tyler and Elena became a thing and everything…obviously, it's not imperative that you read it since it can stand on its own, but it's there if you want it. I think one day I'll probably tell Stefan and Caroline's story as well.**

**Anyway, what's up next? Well, you'll be learning more about the boy (yes, including his name) and why he's he came back from the future.**

**Thanks for reading and, as always, reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor am I making any profit from this whatsoever.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, etc. last chapter! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

"See…I'm…ah, damn, how do I put this? Uh…I'm from the future and I'm in a lot of trouble."

"You're what?" Bonnie asked dumbly.

"I know it sounds crazy," the boy said quickly, "But I swear I'm telling the truth."

Time travel? Really? Then again…considering that she and Damon had literally traveled to another dimension and back, could anything really be that far-fetched anymore?

The boy, sensing her skepticism, continued, "If it counts at all, we're distant cousins in the future. My name is Dominic."

Before she could respond, he reached out to touch her arm. She jerked back, still not trusting him, but from the brief second he had touched her, she had gotten the same feeling that she'd had from Lucy all those years. The feeling of familiarity, trust, truth…_family._

"You really are telling the truth, aren't you?"

He breathed a visible sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'm going to let you in my house, so you can explain yourself. However, I'm going to call some friends over first because, judging from the headache I'm already getting, this is not I story I'm going to want to hear twice."

She stepped back so that he could enter the house then led him to the kitchen, motioning for him to take a seat at the table. She picked her cell phone up from the pile of papers she had dropped it on top of and speed-dialed Caroline.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Care, uh, are Stefan and Damon home, by any chance?"

"Yeah…why?" Caroline asked, automatically suspicious.

"Just get over here now if you can, please," Bonnie replied.

"Okay, you're scaring me a little. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, but there's a bit of a problem. Trust me, you're going to want to hear this in person."

"You still don't trust me," Dominic said when Bonnie hung up the phone.

"You seem like you're being honest and after some of the stuff I've seen, time travel probably shouldn't seem that far-fetched. I've learned to be cautious, though," Bonnie explained, leaning against the kitchen sink and crossing her arms over her chest.

He nodded.

"Although, there is something I'm curious about: If we're cousins—or distant cousins or whatever—why'd you come here to me of all people? Why not someone you're close to? Or, better yet, if you're from the future, why didn't you just go to me then?"

"Well, I did," Dominic replied. "You helped me get here."

_Huh._

"And your parents?" Bonnie asked. "No offense, but you seem kind of young."

Oh, God. Since when did she sound so _old?_

"I'm sixteen. And my parents, they're uh…they're not in the picture."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie replied sincerely.

He nodded and they fell into an awkward silence.

"So, you sufficiently freaked me out over the phone," Caroline said as she walked through Bonnie's front door, Stefan and Damon in tow. "What the hell is going on?"

"This," Bonnie gestured to Dominic, "Is Dominic. He's apparently from the future."

"What?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon scoffed.

"That was my reaction at first, too," Bonnie replied, "But given all the weird stuff we've experienced before… Also, I didn't believe him when he first told me, but when he touched me, I could tell that he's related to me."

"It's a witch thing," Bonnie added upon seeing Caroline's confused expression.

"We're distant cousins three of four times removed," Dominic said in response to Damon's incredulous look.

"Look, why don't we at least hear what he has to say?" Stefan suggested.

Bonnie nodded in agreement while Stefan and Caroline still looked apprehensive.

"Where to start? It probably goes without saying that I'm here because the future is bad. Really bad."

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes and Bonnie hushed him.

"This group of witches—they call themselves the Purists," he spat out the word like it was poison in his mouth, "They've taken it upon themselves to supposedly maintain the balance of nature, to right supernatural wrongs."

"Could you be a little less cryptic and actually get to the point?" Damon asked impatiently.

"They've been systematically wiping out any supernatural creature and even some humans that they deem unworthy of living."

"And I'm guessing that this isn't just one crazy coven, judging by the fact that you time traveled because of it," Bonnie says heavily.

"Yeah. They gained enough support from other covens and…it's really bad."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that that must have been a massive understatement.

"I came here to try and stop all of this before it actually happens, but they're powerful witches and I'm going to need some help."

"And why should we trust you or even believe a word that you're saying?" Damon demanded to know.

"Damon," Bonnie says. At first she had been hesitant at believing him, but one look at Dominic, and Bonnie was pretty sure he was speaking the truth. He had that world-wary look of someone who's been fighting a losing battle for too long—she and all her friends had the same look years ago when it was one world-ending disaster after another with no end in sight.

"I risked _a lot _to get back here," Dominic snaps, glaring at Damon. "Time travel is _extremely _dangerous. There's so many things that could go wrong. I could have jeopardized my own existence, the existence of countless others, and who the hell knows what else?"

"Okay," Caroline pipes up, "I admit that this all sounds really, _really _crazy, but, I mean, we've dealt with some pretty weird stuff before, so shouldn't we at least give him the benefit of the doubt? I mean, if there's even a chance that these crazy witches are going to start wiping people out because they feel like it, we should at least consider looking into it."

Damon still looked skeptical.

"There's something I'm wondering, though," Stefan said. "Why did these witches suddenly decide that they needed to commit mass murder to balance the world out?"

Dominic shook his head. "I don't know. I guess they just had some warped world view that they took to the extreme and their leader decided she had enough power to make it a reality."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

Dominic's lips thinned and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I don't want to keep things from you. Especially when I need you guys to trust me, but like I said, time travel is dangerous. I'm afraid that if I say too much or if I say the wrong things, then I'll majorly screw something up."

"How convenient," Damon replied, still scowling.

"Alright, look, it's really late," Bonnie interrupted. If this kept going, she wouldn't be surprised if Damon and Dominic came to blows. "I don't know about you guys, but I for one need some sleep." She turned to Dominic. "You can have one of the spare bedrooms here for now."

"You're seriously going to let him stay here with you?" Damon asked incredulously.

"He's from the future, Damon—"

"Or so he says," Damon interrupted.

"I'm not putting him out on the street when he obviously has nowhere else to go," Bonnie finished, ignoring Damon.

"He can stay in the boardinghouse," Stefan said quickly, attempting to diffuse the argument. "There's more than enough room there and there'll be the three of us to keep an eye on him."

"I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me," Dominic said.

"_And _I'm a witch," Bonnie reminded them. "I can take care of myself."

"Witches." Damon rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Caroline said, knocking softly on the doorframe of the room in the boardinghouse that Dominic was currently settling in.

"Hey," he replied, surprised to see her.

"Look, don't take Damon too personally. That's just how he is."

Dominic snorted. "I know."

"You know Damon in the future?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"I've heard enough stories about him."

Caroline hummed, not entirely convinced.

"You don't seem as suspicious of me," Dominic commented.

"Well, I can't honestly say that I trust you one hundred percent, but Bonnie seems to trust you well enough and it looks like you've been some rough times. And like I said before, I think we need to give you the benefit of the doubt because the future you described sounds pretty scary."

Pause.

"Anyway, just let us know if you need anything," Caroline said.

Dominic nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"He found a way to time travel," Natalie said as she barged into the dimly lit room.

"Well, that is a problem," Jacqueline mused, looking up from her grimoire. "Although, if we're lucky, he'll mess up the timeline so much he's not even born."

Natalie could all but see the light bulb all but go off in Jacqueline's mind.

"I take it you've just gotten an idea?"

"Well, if the brat found a way to time travel, it shouldn't be a problem for us to find a way to do so as well. And then we could stop him from even existing to become a problem in the first place."

* * *

**A/N: So, it goes without saying that there's still a lot Dominic isn't telling them and some things he's lying about. As much as he wants to change the future, there's certain things he's afraid of screwing up since time travel is always a tricky thing.**

**Thanks so much for reading and, as always, reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
